Trust me oneshot
by The Writing Beany
Summary: It was weird in that funny not making sense sort of way, that years in the future for him and years in the past for her that he would be asking a little girl to trust him again. Weirder still she did. Chloe/11th doctor.


Trust me

Verse: Crossover Doctor Who/Smallville

Genre: humour

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Chloe/11th doctor

Song: Trust me I'm a doctor by the Blizzards.

Summary: It was weird in that funny not making sense sort of way, that years in the future for him and years in the past for her that he would be asking a little girl to trust him again. Weirder still she did.

* * *

><p>Space and time wasn't straight lines. It was all over the place, weaving in and out together and blurring everything. In fact it was pretty much like a child trying to colour in the lines but failing. And he had told Pond so many times that there was more fun in going outside the lines then ever staying in them. She got it.<p>

Rory didn't. But then again Rory was great but not really.

Now him on the other hand, the not Rory was great. Better than great, he was a _good _heart. Alien but still good. In between those adventures spent with the Ponds, he had his own. He wanted to see the making of a superhero, a real life superhero that in years to come would cause each and every child to look to the sky seeking him.

He would bring hope and he wanted to meet him. But not in the future, not when there are tights involved, he wanted to see the start.

The big bang.

And he was heading there; time and locations all blurred together and though the TARDIS had her own mind, he guessed _then _was better then nothing. Or worse, LA during Christmas when a blonde was kinder promised a wedding ring and a big wedding.

"You know one of these days me and you will have to have a _very _long talk about your sense of direction. When I want to go somewhere or some time I tend to mean the exact place I intended" he scolded and if he waited for a response it was only because he was waiting for the TARDIS to prove them all wrong.

Pond still called him a crazy man with a blue box but potato, tomato.

Strolling out he was surprised to find a farm house, a rather lovely looking farm house. Nothing scary or dangerous about it and even better it came with a wide eyed little blonde girl. OK so the TARDIS had a mind of it's own but at least it sometimes dropped him off in places he needed to be.

"Hello" he was all hands and big eyes, it was his entrance and he dared anyone to say he didn't do it well. He was after all The Doctor.

"I'm looking for... you know the man in the cape but that's wrong" smacking his head, maybe Pond had a point even only a little one.

"He hasn't got that yet has he, no... I'm The Doctor by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you. You don't talk much do you" he raised an eyebrow before looking back at the TARDIS daring it to vanish and leave him to do all the explaining.

"That's the TARDIS, its bigger on the inside. It's fantastic with a capital FUN. But oh my is she temperamental, wanted to meet Superman before he took the skies but no, I'm here talking to you. Are you a mute? No you couldn't say even if you were, perhaps your just deaf" he attempted sign language but stopped after he was sure he called the little girl something in an alien language.

"What are you" at least she wasn't mute, it would save him from a lot of trouble. If he hadn't insulted her he was pretty sure he might have asked to bare her children.

"I'm The Doctor" he wondered why so many humans and aliens failed to understand that. It was two words, two simple words.

The blonde before him furrowed her brow and once more he was greatly impressed, children were so much easier to deal with then adults. They understood the fun nature of a person without all the silly adult things clouding their brains.

"Who are you" he had forgotten that it was still rude not to get these things out the way first. Pond was always telling him that but he thought she was just as rude.

Smiling with an impressed look, he watched as the little girl stood tall and lifted her chin with an air of importance.

"My name is Chloe Sullivan" and there it was, the little click in his brain that had him all smiles and studying her little form. This was _Chloe, _the Chloe. He knew all about her and the adventures she would go through, it was kinder hard not to know about her because he liked a good mystery and she was a mystery who stayed away in the shadows when Superman took his big leap into the skies and became a hero.

"Your Chloe; of course your Chloe, my brain isn't what it once was" throwing his hands up he grinned at her giggle. "You are Chloe Sullivan, I thought you might have been a little taller but here you are" he waved his hands before sinking to his knees to be level with the girl- woman- who would help push the worlds greatest superhero into his destiny.

And boy would she full fill her destiny.

"You are impressive any way; in the future you will be of great importance to a very important man you know that, well you don't but I _do _know that and you should always trust me. And you should always run when I tell you but I won't because there isn't really anything scary. In a few years yeah but not right now, right now it's just stars and big open spaces for you to play in. Chloe Sullivan, pinch me" he offered his arm and yelped when her small fingers pinched his skin.

"Have to stop telling people to do that; but hey I can say Chloe Sullivan pinched me. The TARDIS bit me once but she was a little crazy then, all that energy swirling around her human brain but I got over it" he assured smiling brightly at her when she giggled again.

"I'm not really important" she admitted and he was shocked. Humans and their self worth, it was always the good ones who doubted that. And he hated it, hated that little fact and made it his mission to scrub it from them as soon as he saw it.

"Oh but you are; I've seen the future Chloe Sullivan and I know very well that you will be a very important person. The stories you will write will be amazing and the ones you will live will be even more amazing. You will be _amazing_ and for all the times you forget that I want you to remember me, remember and trust me" frowning he ducked his head and gave her a firm look.

"Promise me that you will trust me" slowly she nodded and he knew then that she would. He laughed because he remembered the night a little girl waited for him, promised to trust him and even when she thought she couldn't she still trusted him and promised to always wait.

He wasn't going to promise Chloe adventures with him, because he knew she had so many of her own to come. But just like Amelia Pond, he needed her trust.

"And when you see me again, many years in the future, I will ask you again just how important you are and you will tell me you trusted me enough to know how important you are" it was silly to any one else, but he knew what a child's promise could mean.

He had seen what a child's promise could do to the universe.

"Now off with you; you must be tired, I never understood that about humans but it just one of the many things _I _love about you all. That and fish fingers and custard, really love them. I have people to see; well just Winston Churchill, must listen to his speech" pushing himself up he held his hand out to that little girl and smiled brightly at her. He couldn't wait to tell the Ponds all about his meeting with Chloe Sullivan.

They won't believe him but they would trust him.

She gripped his hand tightly and she smiled up at him, with all the promises of a child and he knew that in there was spark of the woman she become.

"It was my greatest pleasure to meet you Chloe Sullivan" and with a smirk he's almost skipping back to the TARDIS. Ducking in he had one of his quick firing thoughts and ducked back out to smile at Chloe.

"Stetsons are cool; wouldn't you agree?" he is more then impressed when she giggles and nods. Knowing he was right all along and the Ponds and River were wrong he gives her one last grin.

"You are going to shake this world Chloe Sullivan; and I will be watching" and just like that he's gone. A child's promise in his hearts and the story of how he met Chloe Sullivan tucked beneath his belt. He had wanted to meet Clark Kent but once more the TARDIS knew what he _needed _instead of what he wanted.

* * *

><p><em>Twenty five years later <em>

Rolling her eyes once more, Chloe Sullivan was sure Connor Queen-Sullivan had been spending far too much time with Bart. For the past thirty minutes he had been complaining and if they weren't strolling along the street in Star City, she was sure she would have screamed and forced Oliver to deal with their son. Rolling her eyes again and smiling at her son, she knew she wouldn't but it didn't stop her from blaming her over grown boys.

"Mom your not even listening to me" Connor had gained most of his father's traits, even his puppy dog eyes that got him out trouble so many times. She still hadn't forgive Oliver for buying him that real bow and arrow set for his birthday.

Oliver argued it was the family business while Chloe argued that Connor was still six years old. When an arrow missed Oliver's head by inches she knew she had won a few years before Connor would even look at the thing again.

"I can multi task Connor; I learnt that with your father. And my answer is still no and your father knows that as well" she was not moving on this issue at all. Connor was not being sped around by Bart or Clark any time soon, not when Jonathan Kent Jr nearly chocked. Chloe was the one who had to hold Lois back when she found out and Chloe was barely able to do that.

"But Jonathan" "Do I need to remind you about aunt Lois when uncle Bart sped him around the farm? No I don't think I have to do that. Remember the time you and your father thought it would be fun to test out arrows on Scrap?" she had won and she didn't doubt she would, Connor was just like her in accepting things. Stubborn until the end.

"I promise you that when you are eleven you can be sped around the whole of Star city by uncle Bart and Clark, I'll even let your father teach you how to shoot arrows at the bill boards he doesn't like" she promised and raised an eyebrow when he went to admit that he already knew how to shoot arrows. She had let it slide but even Connor knew it was best left un touched.

"Chloe Sullivan" stopping she came face to face with a tall man, his floppy brown hair in his eyes and looking so out of place with a bow tie.

"Yes" Connor was pulled to her side and though he had begun to fight it, he knew his mother was not someone you wanted to piss off.

"You didn't forget how important you are did you? You made a promise" the man was asking and something in the back of her mind began to tick. It wasn't a threat, it was something she was meant to remember. The man only grinned and looked at Connor.

"More than just important; you always were vital" he admitted tilting his head when Connor frowned at him.

"Connor Queen-Sullivan; you won't believe me now but just like your mother, I know just how important you will be in the future. You will be very special and the world will once more be shaken by a Sullivan, at least the world will be doubly shaken by the Sullivan's" glancing to Chloe the man gave her a sheepish grin.

"I might be too soon with that but congratulations any way, she will be her mothers daughter and what a force _she _will be. The pair of them" he admitted and then Chloe is remember something, something very important.

She remembered a blue box and a promise she made.

"The Doctor" she breathed and he just grinned at her with that boyish smile that hadn't changed once in the twenty five years since she made a promise.

"Still trust me" he chirped rocking on his heels and plucking at his suspenders, Chloe just stared at him, unsure it could be possible.

"How" he shakes his head before ruffling Connor's hair and winking at him.

"I'm the doctor Chloe Sullivan; there is no how with me" he admits before he is walking past them, a whistle on his lips that caused Chloe to spin and stare after him.

"You were right" she called and he spun to grin at her and raise his arms. Only slowing now he moved away from them, with that boyish grin etched on to his face.

"Of course I was. Didn't I tell you to trust me" he called and Chloe just smiled and giggled.

"Stetsons are still cool" she called and he stops for a second and shoots her an impressed look, the one he had held for her when she was a little girl.

"Don't forget Fez's; their cool too" and just like that like, the strange man with his blue box promising her that she would be important disappeared. He had promised to see her again but when she was a child she didn't think he would.

But then again she always knew The Doctor wasn't like other adults.

"Who was that mom" Connor was tugging at her hand and Chloe kneels before him, smiling and feeling young again knowing that they had this to share. They had The Doctor to share.

"A very good man Connor; a man you should trust and believe when he told you that you will be very important" kissing his head Chloe stood and glancing behind her, she began to walk them away with a grin on her face.

Connor wouldn't admit that the strange man was right.

But in years to come when him and his sister joined with their cousins to fight the evil of the world, he would know that his mother was right to tell him to trust The Doctor.

They were all very important. The Doctor was never wrong.

The End.


End file.
